Princess Camille
Princess Camille is the deuteragonist of Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland. She is King Morpheus's daughter and Nemo's love interest then girlfriend and Minako Aino's best friend. She is voiced by Laura Mooney. Appearance Princess Camille is kind, caring and friendly, but at first is hard to impress and may look like she's proper. She has long auburn hair in a ponytail, pink lips, fair skin, blue eyes, a princess crown and an aqua green dress with clear shoulder puffy holding sleeves and white two-layer petticoat underneath. Biography Princess Camille is seen playing her harp when Professor Genius announces Nemo to her to be her...playmate. She berates how she brought Icarus, his pet squirrel along at first, but admits that she likes him and Nemo. She and Nemo go on a tour of Slumberland during which they fall in love. She later appears at Nemo's coronation as Prince, but is confused of why Nemo had to run for it as soon as it was getting dark. The reason: Flip tricked Nemo into using the key to open the door in which the Nightmare King was trapped in. She was horrified that Flip had tricked her beloved into opening the door and that her father was captured by the Nightmare King. Camille orders Flip to be in the cannon and blasted far away, but changes her mind once Nemo tells him he has the map to Nightmare Land. The princess orders Usagi and her friends to reveal their secret identities to Nemo, they willingly transform into the Sailor Senshi, only Camille sees Minako became Sailor Venus while Nemo sees Usagi became Sailor Moon. She appoints Flip to be their guide to Nightmare Land at the center of the Dream World on the condition of no smoking. They get there, but after water goblins and a wave, the map is ruined. Thankfully, Sailor Mercury created her own map to Nightmare Land on her Super Computer. The Sailor Senshi, Camille, Nemo and Professor Genius encounter the Boomps, good goblins who offer a safe way to Nightmare Castle where her father is. She, along with Flip and Professor Genius, get captured by the Nightmare King during a campout, to Sailor Venus' dismay leading Sailor Moon and Nemo along with the Boomps to rescue them. Sailor Moon and Nemo use the scepter and the Silver Crystal and kill the Nightmare King, but to the belief of the freed Camille and everyone else that Nemo sacrificed himself. Nemo is awakened by Camille's father's royal scepter and Camille joins Nemo to take him back to New York. They officially become a couple after a first kiss and it is possible that they'll see each other again. Game Trivia *Her voice actress Laura Mooney also voices Katie Kaboom on Animaniacs. *She has somewhat of a disappearing/reappearing British based accent. *Her counterpart in the real world is the circus owner's daughter which means that she can come to Earth as a being of Earth. Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Deuteragonists Category:Humans Category:Little Nemo characters